Special Host
by Wolf Of The Silver Wind
Summary: Percy is a host.  Nico is annoyed that his best friend is never around.  Kyoya has a solution.  But whats a 'Special Host' and why is everyone acting wierd around Nico?  Pico  Percy X Nico  yaoi/shonin-ai!  Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hey, ya! First off, I just wanna say: I'm alive! I had kinda dropped of the face of the earth for a year or two… hehe…he… I have a few lame excuses: In the time frame that I was gone, I was in a car crash, had mono, messed up my knee and am getting surgery for it next month, and was very lazy XD**

**Anyways, this fan fiction is for my lil cuzin Audie. She lost someone very close to her last week and I know she loves OHSHC and Pico (Percy x Nico) so I thought I could cheer her up with a story. I haven't read all of the Lightning Thief books or watched Ouran in a while, so the characters may be OOC, and I apologize for that… I tried my best; I even called in help :) I'd like everyone to cyber-meet my assistant/Beta, Lauren! Who just so happens to be Audie's best friend! I love you, Audie! Hope this cheers you up. :)**

**P.S. I know Percy and Nico aren't in the same grade, just bear with me.**

**~~~~Special Host~~~~**

"Gods, I'm so hungry!" Nico groaned from his place in his desk, hiding his face in his arm.

In the seat next to him, his friend scoffed.

"So I heard the first few times. It's almost lunch, calm down. It's not gunna kill ya."

"It'll getget close though." Nico sat up and tried to focus on what the teacher was saying, giving up after a full ten seconds and turned to stare at Percy again.

Tall, a full head taller than himself, even though they were in the same grade, fluffy brown hair that everyone loved to touch and the brightest blue eyes Nico had ever seen.

"Nico?" His teacher's voice broke into his thoughts.

The small boy jumped and looked around wildly.

"Wha-?" His face instantly paled when he noticed everyone staring at him.

"Could you please pay attention?" She sighed and readjusted her glasses. "It would reflect poorly on Ouran academy if you were to fail the exams." Which was basically her way of saying 'If you screw this up I'll make your life a living hell.' **(That was almost a pun XD)**

Nico nodded and shifted around in his seat uncomfortably. Satisfied with his reaction, she turned her back to his and faced the whiteboard.

The small boy sighed and sank down in his seat, trying to ignore Percy's amused laughter, and stared at the clock intensely, counting down the last few minutes until lunch.

"And I thought I had a short attention span. This is the third time this week you've zoned out…and it's Tuesday." Percy had started laughing at the smaller boy immediately after the bell rang.

"Shut up. I've got a lot on my mind…and I'm still smarter than you are." Nico glared at the brunette.

"Ouch, that hurt." The older boy mock-winced and smiled. "Come on. Let's go get something to eat."

Instantly, Nico perked up. "You're going to eat with me?"

"Yeah. The guys said that I could take the day off."

"About time. You're never free anymore." Nico stood up and followed Percy out of the class room.

The older boy scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. But I Kyoya is very good about forcing a host to stay in the club."

"Hmm. Oh well. At least we can hang out now." The black haired boy smiled up at Percy.

Suddenly, a blue blur crashed into the taller boy. "Percy!"

Nico stood in surprise as the king of the host club himself pinned his friend to the ground.

"Tamaki. What are you doing here? Get off."

"Do you hate me? Why'd you leave me? Daddy loves you!" The blonde cuddled closer to the struggling boy.

"Tamaki, that will be enough."

Percy audibly gulped when he saw a tall, black haired second year standing next to Nico.

"Kyoya. Hey, what's up?" He tried to smile but looked more scared than anything.

"You are ignoring your duties as a host."

"But, Hikaru and Kaoru said I got the day off."

"Hikaru and Kaoru, huh?" Kyoya adjusted his glasses so the shine blocked his eyes, making him look almost demonic.

"Percy! Don't you love daddy?" Tamaki whined again.

"Yeah, of course." Percy responded with half sarcasm and continued to push the older boy off him.

"Yay!" Tamaki hugged him tighter.

The state of shock that surrounded Nico started disappearing and he couldn't help but scowl slightly, starting to suspect that the two upperclassmen where there to kidnap his friend.

"Percy. Let's go." He stated, staring directly into the brunettes eyes.

"Unfortunately," Kyoya cut in. "Hikaru and Kaoru had misinformed you, you are required to be at host club tonight, or I'll be forced to add more to your debt." The taller male pulled out a pen and held it up to the clip board that never seemed to leave his side. "Your choice."

Percy made an annoyed noise and looked up at Nico regretfully. "Hey, Nico? Could we maybe do this some other time?"

The younger boys shoulders sank a little, but his emotionless face never wavered.

"Fine. We're hanging out tonight though, right?" He asked.

"Host club meeting." Kyoya never looked up from whatever he was writing.

Percy glanced up almost shamefully. "Sorry, Nico."

"You know what? Screw it. I'm going with you." The black haired boy sighed.

"What?" The older boy finally managed to wrestle Tamaki off of him and stood up.

"I'm going to host club with you."

_~Wolf~ ~Loves~ ~Yaoi~_

"Welcome, honored guest." The host club, with the exception of Tamaki, Percy, and Kyoya, sang as Nico opened the doors to music room three.

Nico sighed and shook his head. He'd been to host club once before, on Percy's first day, he knew the members well enough, and was used to their craziness.

"Hey, boss." One of the twins slunk forward and eyed Nico. "Who's the kid?"

The other one came up behind him and gave him a once over. "He's kinda cute."

"Hands off." Percy stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Nicos' shoulders.

"Ooo. Percy's property. Back off." Both of the twins held up their hands in surrender, evil smirks on both of their faces.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Sarcasm covered the brunette's voice and he let go of his friend.

"I think he's pretty." Honey skipped up to him with usa-chan in arm. "Don't you think so, Takashi?"

Mori hummed, emotionlessly.

"You guys are probably scaring him." Haruhi mumbled from where she was sitting in the center of the room.

Kyoya watched Nico interact with the host club with fascination. "Nico, could I speak with you for a moment?" He started towards an empty corner of the room.

Nico looked to Percy in confusion, the older boy shrugged then turned his attention back to Tamaki, who seemed to be debating next weeks theme. The smaller black haired boy approached the corner with slight annoyance glowing in his eyes, expecting the second year to say that he was a distraction and needed to leave.

"You don't like Percy being in host club, I take it?"

"Yeah. He spends all his time here, it's annoying." He tried to sound uninterested in the whole thing, but a small pout formed on his lips.

"Would you be interested in spending more time with him?"

Nico looked up in surprise. "Yeah, I guess…what do you have in mind?"

"As it seems we have a…'special' host position available. Would you be interested?" Kyoya smiled sweetly.

"In becoming a Host?" He looked over his shoulder at the rest of the club, they were laughing at something stupid that Tamaki said and seemed to be having fun. Above all of the noise, he heard a loud light hearted laugh that he knew belonged to Percy. "I'll do it."

**Well, there's da boring first chapter. Hope ya liked it Audie-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N) Well, this is certainly fun to write. I'm such a weirdo… anyways, sorry these first like three chapters are kinda boring. They're manly filler and setting and all that good stuff. As always thank you Lauran (MYCATSEGA) and all of my readers. Oh! In case you thought I owned The Lightning Thief books or OHSHC…you're a baka XD If I did…well, stuff like this would happen…and it would be R or PG-13 :D**

**I always have way too much fun with these author notes XD**

**Enjoy!**

~~Special Host~~

"This is going to be so awesome!" Percy's excited voice echoed through the empty hallways.

Nico smiled. The host club meeting had just ended and the two were walking across campus to the dorm houses for the children of wealthy families that didn't want to buy property near by…very wealthy families. Each dorm was the size of a condo and was shared by two students.

"So, what do you think of the host club so far?" Percy asked happily.

"Uhh…it's nice… I never thought that it took that much effort to choose a theme." They excited the school and followed the stone path to their dorm house.

The older boy laughed. "I know. Tamaki's pretty picky about that stuff. But I'm glad that the haunted house idea won. And I know you must be thrilled about that." He ran a hand through Nico's pitch black hair, ruffling it

"Yeah, I finally get to wear black during school. Not that I don't like this uniform but…I don't like this uniform." Nico shrugged

"Yeah, you look better in black. It's more your color." He sounded unfocused.

The smaller boy looked at him in confusion and couldn't resist laughing at the random comment. "Since when do you know anything about fashion?"

Percy colored and laughed. "I meant it's just more you, like your style. Speaking of which, you need to pick your host club persona."

"Persona?" Nico reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to him and Percy's shared dorm.

"Like Hikaru and Kaoru are the little devil type, Honey's the boy lolita type, I'm the cool, laid back type"

"Oh." They threw their school bags down on the kitchen table. "I don't know. What do you think?" Nico picked up the dorm service menu that was left on the table by the maids every morning. "Want anything to eat?"

"Pizza.I don't know what you'd be; I'd have to see how you act around the guests. Your first day is tomorrow, right?"

The smaller boy nodded and reached for the phone to order. "But, I have absolutely no idea what to do."

Percy jumped up. "Okay." He clapped his hands together, making Nico jump. "Starting now, I'm going to train you. Right now. Put down the phone."

"What? No. I'm hungry." Nico pouted and held the phone to his chest.

"Hurry up and order. Then I'm gunna teach you how to be a host." Percy smirked and went to go change out of his uniform.

**~Wolf~Loves~Yaoi~**

"Nico! Foods here!" Percy yelled up stairs as he put the Pizza on the table.

"I'm coming!" Nico's voice called through the dorm.

"That's what she said." **(A/N) Sorry Audie, I had too XD)** The brunette sang while assorting himself a plate.

"Shut up."

The soft thumping sound of socks walking on wood told him that Nico had reached the main floor. He turned to face the younger teen and noticed he'd changed into loose hanging, black pajama pants, and a large black T-shirt with a simple skull on it. He was running a towel through his semi-wet hair and smiling.

"Fruit!" Nico skipped the rest of the way to the table, grabbed a piece of watermelon, and slipped it into his mouth. "Mmm." He hummed and licked the juice from his lips.

"Could you have done that any more suggestively?" Percy shook his head and took his plate to the TV room.

"I can try." The younger rolled his eyes and started piling more food onto his plate, then followed Percy to the other room.

**~Wolf~Loves~Yaoi~**

"Alright, on your first day you'll only have one guest, remember; if they're the sensitive type then continuously compliment their looks. Keep saying they're beautiful and stuff like that. If they're the hyper active/fan girl type, then invite her out to the gardens to play or walk around or something. " Percy let his head fall back and he stared at the ceiling in boredom.

He laid sideways on the couch with Nico on the other end, in between his legs, the smaller boys feet sat at the base of Percy's stomach. Whenever they watched a movie they'd always find themselves tangled up in some weird position, they didn't even mind anymore.

"M'kay." Nico mumbled, his eyes drooping shut. He wanted to stay up and listen to Percy, but he hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before and was paying the price for it now.

The brunette sat up on his elbows to look at the younger boy. "Nico?" He scoffed when he saw Nico's head was limp, asleep. "Wow." He stared at the sleeping boy a second longer; he looked so defenseless and vulnerable.

Percy stood up and slid his arms underneath the limp body and lifted him effortlessly. "You'll be fine." He whispered and carried Nico to the bedrooms to sleep.

**~Wolf~Loves~Yaoi~**

"Are you going to wake up soon or do you want to miss your first day as a host?"

Nico groaned when an annoyed voice broke into his sleep. "What?"

"Get up." Ice cold water assaulted his head and he jolted up in shock.

"Percy! What the hell?" He coughed up some that had gotten in his mouth.

"You weren't waking up and we're about to be late." The brunette shrugged but couldn't help the smirk that inched across his face.

"You suck." Nico coughed again and pushed the covers off of himself.

Percy laughed and left the room, leaving Nico to whisper strings of curses behind his back.

**~Wolf~Loves~Yaoi~**

Nico glared at Percy while the older boy grabbed their bags.

Percy caught his gaze and rolled his eyes. "Get over it." He handed the smaller boy his bag and pushed him out of the dorm.

"Just because you love water doesn't mean we all do."

"Sorry, you're a hydro-phobic, I forgot." Sarcasm covered his remark.

"I'm not a hydro-phobe. I just don't enjoy water being dumped on my face while I'm sleeping." Nico slung his bag over one of his shoulders and refused to look at his friend.

Percy sighed and turned his attention to the campus.

He loved this school, who wouldn't? It was beautiful, the education was unmatched, and they had an Olympic sized swimming pool.

Sudden movement drew his attention to one of the other dorms, where one of his classmates was walking down a different path.

"Hey! Rodriguez!" He called out. "Chris!"

The burly brunette looked towards them.

"Percy! Hey! Whatz up!" He cut across the grass to their path.

"Nothing much. How about with you?"

"Nothing much. I've got a project that I didn't do due today." He laughed.

"Hey, Chris." Nico finally spoke up.

The smile on Chris's face stayed, but suddenly lost all credibility and his eyes shifted around. "Uhh… Hey, Nico. Well, nice seeing you guys. But I gotta go." He didn't wait for a response before running a head of them and into the school.

"What was that about?" Nico asked, trying not to sound hurt.

"I don't know. Don't worry, that kid's always doing something weird." Percy tried to comfort the younger boy, but couldn't help staring after Chris in confusion.

"Hmm." The black haired boy shrugged and went back to focusing on the random flowers that lined the path.

**~Wolf~Loves~Yaoi~**

"Percy, something is seriously up." Nico ran up to the brunette after last hour.

"What?" Percy put the last of his books into his bag.

"Everyone's acting weird around me. No one's talking to me or even making eye contact with me. When I join into a conversation, it breaks up and they all start whispering or refuse to talk." He started pacing. "It's freaking me out."

"Whoa, calm down." He put both hands on the smaller boys' shoulders to stop his movement. "It's probably some stupid rumor some stupid person is passing around. It'll blow over."

"Percy, I'm used to people hating me, a lot of people do, but this is weird. It's just…weird…I guess." A small flicker of pain crossed his eyes, but vanished so quickly that Percy wasn't sure he saw it at all.

"Look, everything is going to work out fine, let's just go to host club and then when we get home we'll figure everything out."

Nico sighed and crossed his arms over his chest in his I-don't-give-a-shit' look.

"Fine, let's go." He turned and walked towards Music Room 3, leaving Percy to hurry after him.

**~Wolf~Loves~Yaoi~ **

"Percy. Nico." The two boys walked through the doors to Music Room 3 and both twitched when they heard their named being spoken by a certain black haired second year.

"Kyoya." Percy laughed sheepishly. "Hey."

"Glad to see that you two finally made it. Percy, your table's where it usually is. Nico, come with me."

"Oh! Wait. One last thing I forgot." Percy grabbed Nico's sleeve and pulled him close enough to whisper in his ear. "As a thanks to your first guest, you have to give them a kiss."

The smaller boys' jaw dropped. "What? And you're just telling me this now?"

Percy laughed. "It's not like it's a big deal."

A growl worked its way from Nicos' throat and the glare he sent Percy would put Medusa to shame.

"Anyways…" The brunette started to feel uncomfortable. "Have fun." He left to his table.

"Shall we?" Kyoya gestured to a table on the far side of the room, near the large windows.

Nico followed him and felt his stomach twitch in nervousness.

"You can have a seat and I'll go get your guest." Kyoya disappeared by the time Nico had sat down.

He let his gaze travel outside and he watched hundreds of students leaving for their dorms or going to their after school activity. He sighed and let his chin rest on his hand. Suddenly becoming a host sounded a lot less appealing than last night.

"Nico."

He jumped when Kyoyas' voice broke into his thoughts.

"Hmm?" Nico looked up at the host. Then noticed someone else following the older boy. He stared in confusion at the newcomer and caught their equally confused expression.

"Here you are." Kyoya gestured for the second person to sit down across from Nico, then left to check on the other hosts. Hesitantly, the person complied, their eyes never leaving Nicos'.

After a few seconds of confused, awkward silence, Nico stood up.

"Uhh… I think there's been a mistake." He murmured, then turned and ran to Kyoya, who was just approaching Percy's table.

"Kyoya!" The smaller boy exclaimed.

"Nico?" Percy looked up from his conversation with his guest.

"What the hell? Who's sitting at my table?"

Nico could've sworn he saw amusement in the second years eyes.

"That's your guest."

"Why the fuck is it a guy!"

**(A/N) *dramatic music* XD this is pretty fun to write, I like to torment Nico-chan. Thanks so much Audie-chan! I'm glad you like it XD and yes, my mind has some pretty interesting plans for them. Hope you're having fun in Japan! **

**Thanks to all who are reading this and please review.**

**~Wolf~**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Hello, kiddies! Thanks for reading; it means a lot to me. :) As always, thanks to MYCATSEGA and my lil Audie-chan. Enjoy chapter three of Special Host, hopefully it'll start picking up right about now.**

**~Special Host~**

"What?" Percy looked over to the table in the back of the host club.

"We've been a little low on funds lately, and it has come to my attention that we are only attracting half of the student body. So we've been looking into a host that will bring in male students. As much as we would love to use a female student, they are to…talkative and secrets from inside the host club are better left inside the host club." Kyoya explained.

"Wha-? No. No, I'm not hosting for guys! I'm out." Nico made a move to walk away.

"Then you'll have to pay up your debt now." The smirk clearly on the taller boys' face.

The first year stopped and asked wearily, "Debt? For what?"

"For the host merchandise, they aren't cheap and no one wants these of a retired host." Kyoya held out an envelope to Nico.

The younger boy grabbed it out of his hands and quickly looked through its contents. Horror slowly covered his face when he saw about a dozen pictures of himself; one was of him asleep in class, his face completely relaxed. Another was a close up of him smiling sweetly. One of them featured him with his back to the camera in the gym showers with a towel wrapped around his waist.

He dropped the photos and held a hand up to his mouth. "When the fuck?"

"We have many resources available to us. The guests can purchase the pictures as they are or," He held up a note book with the gym shower picture as a cover. "They can incorporate them into their school supplies. We've made quite a few for you and the cost is quite high."

"How high?" Nico bit his lip regretfully, as if the answer would physically hurt him.

Kyoya smirked and held out the clip board to the smaller boy, who winced when he saw the numbers. He never thought they'd be that high.

"Now." The tall black haired boy pulled back the clipboard. "Your guest is waiting for you."

Nico looked helplessly to Percy for back up, but the brunette just gave him a sorry look and nodded towards Nico's table.

After taking a couple seconds to clear the annoyed look on his face, the small boy reluctantly went back to his table. The guest was medium height, black hair, and black eyes. Nico recognized him from biology, Ethan Nakamura, second year.

"Hey, sorry for the wait." Nico smiled, not looking as convincing as he'd liked.

"Hey." Ethan smiled back uncertainly.

They stared at each other for a minute and Nico felt as if there were hundreds of eyes trained on them, making him extremely self-conscious.

"Hey, wanna go out to the gardens? Get away from here?" He tried not to sound like he was begging but Ethan seemed to notice the desperation in the smaller boys voice.

"Sure."

**~Wolf~Loves~Yaoi~**

Nico sighed when they finally got out side.

"Alright, I just wanted to clear something up." He turned to Ethan. "I'm not gay."

"Why are you hosting for guys then?" The older boy laughed.

"Kyoya's tricks." Nico slumped down into the stone bench on the side of the court yard. "He told me that the host club had a position open for a 'special' host, I agreed, and he trapped me into a debt so now I can't quit 'till it's paid off." The smaller boy surprised himself with how open he was to Ethan; normally he'd never been that way with anyone…besides Percy, of course.

"Can't you pay it off?" The taller boy sat next to him.

"No. Its way higher than what my dad gives me." He sighed again and kicked at a pebble.

"Ask for some more money." Ethan offered.

Nico scoffed. "Yeah, that'll sound good; hey dad, can you give me some extra money so I can pay off a debt that's forcing me to be a slut to guys? Dude, he'd kill me." The smaller boy shook his head. "And he can track what I spend my money on, so I can't lie. Gods! This sucks!"

Ethan smiled at the other boy's outburst. "If it's any consolation; I'm not gay either."

"Eh? Why'd you pick me as a host then?" A confused smile covered Nico's face as he watched the taller boy.

"Kyoya." Ethan laughed. "He offered me to test out a new host that was equipped for the male students." He put air quotes around 'equipped for the male students.'

Nico gave him a weird look that nearly made the taller boy start laughing again.

"How am I…what?" He shook his head and leaned back into the bench, looking up at the window that he was pretty sure belonged to the host club.

"Can I ask you a really random question?" Ethan asked after a minute.

Nico shrugged his consent.

"How old are you?"

The smaller boy looked at him in amused confusion. "I'm a first year. I'm fifteen."

"Seriously? I thought you were fourteen still."

Black hair swayed as Nico shook his head. "Nope. Why do you wanna know anyway?"

"You're so small; I thought you'd be younger."

"I'm not that small." Came the mumbled reply and Nico crossed his arms.

Ethan laughed and looked around the court yard leisurely until he spotted a group of students playing basketball on the far side of campus.

"Hey, Nico, you any good at basket ball?"

The first year looked at him in confusion, but immediately saw what he was looking at.

"Yeah." He smirked.

Ethan smiled in pleasant surprise. "Really?"

"Hell yeah! I've got a freaking awesome drop shot."

"Care to prove it, short stuff." The older boy stood up and offered Nico a hand.

"You're on."

**~Wolf~Loves~Yaoi~**

"Oh my gods! Did you see their face when you got that half court shot! That was amazing!" Nico laughed and held up his hand for a high five. Both of them were breathing heavy and were holding their sweaty shirts under their arms.

"And I apologize for ever doubting your drop shot." Ethan slapped the boy's hand.

The loud bell echoed around campus, signaling the end of after school activities.

Nico finally caught his breath and looked up to the host club windows and could barely make out the eight hosts watching him. He suddenly remembered what he was supposed to do as thanks to his first guest and his face instantly paled and he looked to the ground.

"Nico?" Ethan looked worried. "Are you alright?"

"Uhh…yeah. Uh… Ethan? I've gotta do one more thing for this to…count towards my debt…"

"What?"

Nico mumbled something incoherent and a blush sparked across his cheeks.

"What?"

"I have to kiss you!" He blurted out.

Ethan stared at him in amusement until he realized the smaller boy was serious.

"They're watching us right now, aren't they?" He asked.

"Yeah." Nico sighed.

The second year looked around a moment be for sighing as well. "Alright."

Nico looked at him in confusion. "Alright?"

"Yeah, it's just a kiss, and it's to get out of a debt. What's the big deal?" Ethan shrugged.

"Er…uh…" Nico stuttered, his blush darkened immensely. "I've never actually kissed anyone. So…" He looked down as if ashamed.

"Well, I'm kinda paying for it so it doesn't really count as your first kiss. Right?"

The smaller boy shrugged. "Let's just get this over with."

Nico stepped closer and his eyes flickered up to Ethan's, then away, then back again. Trying to figure out how to do this with the difference between their heights. The second year seemed to notice; because, with only a moment of hesitation, Ethan cupped Nico's face and brought their lips together in a soft kiss.

**~Wolf~Loves~Yaoi~**

"Whoa." Kaoru stared down at the two boys kissing in the courtyard in surprise. "I didn't think he'd really do it."

Honey giggled from his spot on Mori's shoulders. "They're kinda cute together, don't ya think so."

"I guess so but Nico looks a little…off?" The younger twin commented.

"Well, yeah. You guys are forcing him to kiss a guy in front of the whole school." Haruhi mumbled, feeling slightly sorry for the newest host.

"No, it's not that." Hikaru agreed with his twin, then straightened up as a thought struck him. He turned to Kaoru and they shared evil smirks, both thinking the same thing. They looked towards Percy.

The brunette was staring down at his friend with an unreadable expression on his face, his fists clenching at his side, betraying his true emotion.

"Hey, Percy?" Hikaru asked oh so innocently.

"Is this Nico's first kiss?" Kaoru finished.

Percy twitched and sent a dark glance to the devils before actually considering their question. He opened his mouth to answer but stopped. "I…I don't know. He's never talked to me about it." He admitted in slight confusion, wondering why Nico never had told him.

"Really? I thought you two were close." Hikaru tilted his head to the side.

Percy turned back to the window. Nico had broken apart from the taller black haired male and they seemed to be having an interesting conversation, judging by the blush and smile of Nico's face. The brunette gave a small involuntary growl at the sight and walked away from the window.

**(A/N) Alright…I just want to say one main thing: I got surgery halfway through writing this, legit, I was working on this when they gave me the IV. Needless to say, I was on the drugs they gave me for a week and was way out of it when some of this was written. And that's my excuse for the weirdness :3 As always; thanks for reading and please review, more than seventy of you guys read this and your input would make me happy. **

**~Wolf~**


	4. 21 Guns nightcore version

**(A/N) Summer time! On the last day of school my class did the high school musical summer countdown thing, I was laughing so hard XD In other news… I'm finally able to walk without a brace or crutches! And I have no idea why I'm giving you guys updates about that but oh well. :3 Danka to ****blackandwhitephotos****, ****Dark Sunshine Angel****, and ****Dissappear**** for the nice reviews :3 Oh, and since I have no idea what to title these chapters, I'm just going to use whatever song I listened to the most while writing the chap. Thanks for reading and enjoy the OOCness of this chap ;3**

**~Special Host~**

Percy slammed the host club door shut and threw his hands behind his head. A growl escaped his throat and crushed his fists against the wall of the hallway.

"Fuck." He winced as he looked over his slightly bloody knuckle. He turned and slid his body down the wall, resting his forehead on his other hand.

He sighed and stared out the large rectangular windows lining the hallway. _'What's wrong with me? Does it really matter if Nico never talked to me about this stuff?'_ He pondered, his eyes trained on a cloud drifting by. _'I am his best friend, why haven't we talked about it. I lost my first kiss to my first guest too. She was actually kinda cute; tall, pretty voice, blonde, but her eyes were pale blue and they kinda made her look almost…emotionless. Nico's eyes were much more interesting, the way they would change from a soft chocolate brown to a mare dark and threatening shade was amazing, his hair was actually really attractive too; especially in the morning when it was all scuffled up and he was rubbing sleep out of his eyes and yawning. There was one time a few weeks ago; there was a really big thunderstorm, so big that we lost power and school was canceled for a few days, Nico came into my room and asked if he could sleep with me 'cuz he was scared.'_ Percy felt a smile float across his face. _'He was probably half asleep, but he looked so unbelievably adorable and he made the cutest noises while he was dreaming.'_

Suddenly a loud banging noise a few hallways over made Percy jump to his feet and snap out of his daydream. He quickly flashed through what he'd been thinking and instantly his eyes widened and his face burned bright red.

"What the hell?" He slapped his forehead and stared at the floor, suddenly feeling a little sick.

"…Shut up. You're just jealous at how awesome I am." The brunette heard Nico's voice and turned his direction of the sound; it was distant but defiantly Nico.

"Mhmm. Suuuurrre." Percy's mood was immediately crushed and he glared in the direction of the voices. Ethan Nakamura. He never really liked the second year, but the familiar tone he was using with Nico made him like him even less. "I'm totally jealous of a Shorty like you." Percy blinked in surprise; no one ever made fun of Nico's height. The brunette was suddenly very interested in Nico's response, hoping for a snide remark that will make Ethan not want to hang out with him anymore.

"You know it." Nico laughed. A real laugh. Percy couldn't help the dark, empty feeling that traveled through his body. The younger boy never acted like that around anyone but him.

The two boys rounded the corner and Percy turned away.

"Percy?" Nico smiled in excitement when he saw his friend. "Hey."

The brunette locked eyes with him for a second before giving a small nod and quickly disappearing into the host club room, closing the door behind him. He only got a few feet before the doors were opened again.

"Percy?" Concern and confusion laced Nico's voice. "What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" He turned back to the black haired boy, feeling a little sick at the likeness he noticed between it and Ethan's'. "Nothing."

"Nico." Kyoya approached the younger boys, effectively stopping Nico's interrogation.

Nico gave Percy one last confused look and turned his attention to the other male.

"Hmm?"

"I need a word with Nakamura-san. Do you know where he is?"

"Uhh… yeah. He just left for his dorm a second ago. He should still be in the building. I'll go check." Nico turned and left the room quickly.

As soon as he disappeared, Kyoya faced Percy, staring at him for a second like he was going to say something but decided against it and walked back over to the window where the rest of the host club was.

Percy stood still for a moment before following the way Nico went. He walked down the hallway towards the dorms in somewhat of a haze, zoning out every few steps And nearly bumping into the walls. Finally coming into earshot of the two black haired males conversation.

"-Yeah. He just said he wanted to talk to you. I'm not sure why." Nico mumbled.

"M'kay. It's probably to rate you." Ethan responded.

Percy heard their footsteps coming closer and leaned against the nearest doorway.

"Rate me? Oh yeah, your job was to test me out…What are you gunna say?" The small boy sounded nervous.

"You'll see." The second year laughed a little. "Don't worry. It'll be good."

Nico sighed. "Thanks."

"My pleasure."

They turned the corner and instantly spotted Percy.

"Woah. Déjà vu much?" Ethan couldn't help the slight hostility that escaped with the comment. He knew Percy didn't like him and how the brunette had ignored Nico early didn't sit right with the older boy

Percy didn't make any action indicating he'd heard the remark, he just stared at Nico.

The youngest felt the crackling tension between the two and shivered. "Hey, Ethan? Kyoya's waiting for you. I'm fine walking back with Percy."

Ethan seemed torn and was about to argue, but the fear of angering the host clubs treasurer won out. So with one last warning glare to Percy, he left.

The two first years stood in silence until the footsteps faded.

"So…" Nico was the first to break the silence.

Percy scoffed and looked down at the ground. "This is weird."

"Uhh…yeah. It is, we should-"

"I didn't mean this." The brunette cut in, his gaze returned to the others' eyes.

Nico flinched and confusion covered his face. "What do you mean then?"

"You hosting for guys."

"I know, I don't really enjoy it either." The confusion on the youngers' face remained but a touch of fear was added to it.

"Really? 'cause you seemed to enjoy kissing Ethan. What is he your boyfriend now?" Percy's eyes had a dark glint to them and Nico instinctively took a step back.

"No, of course not." He argued halfheartedly.

"You know everything that happened today was bought. He paid for you, Nico." Percy countered Nico's movement with a few steps forward.

"Y-yeah, I know that." An involuntary gasp broke from his mouth when his back hit the wall.

Percy slammed his hands to the wall on either side of Nico's head, trapping him there.

**~Wolf~Loves~Yaoi~**

The soft taping of water drops against glass brought the smallest, yet eldest, hosts attention to the giant windows of the host club room.

"Hey, Tama-chan?" Honey asked. "Why's it raining? It didn't say it was going to today."

Tamaki looked up from whatever Kyoya was showing him and noticed the dark storm clouds covering the sun. "Well," He joined the small blonde near the windows. "Since this is an anime, it normally storms when something bad is happening to one of the main characters…" He trailed off as a bright flash of lightning illuminated the darkness.

"Hmm…" Honey nodded slowly, staring at the ominous clouds.

**~Wolf~Loves~Yaoi~**

"Percy, what's wrong with you? Stop it." Nico finally snapped out of his fearful state and a pissed off look completely overtook any other emotion.

"How hard is it gunna be to convince everyone that you're straight after that little stunt." Percy ignored the change in his friends' expression.

"Ya know what? Everyone already hates me, I don't care what people think anymore!" Nico growled.

"And I'm your dorm mate, how do you think this makes me look?" The brunette faltered momentarily.

A pathetic, yet angry squeak was the only indication that Nico was reaching his breaking point. "So you don't really care how this affects me? It's all about you right? Percy, I'm doing all of this so we can spend more time together."

"People are probably getting the wrong idea about that too."

Nico felt a small sting at the top of his nose and behind his eyes; he pushed Percy off of him. "Ya know what your problem is? You care way too much about everyone else thinks." The remark ended a pitch higher than Nico's normal voice due to the first salty tear dropping down his cheek.

Before Percy could process everything Nico had made a run for it, making it to the main doors in a matter of seconds. Leaving Percy in the middle of the hallway, the brunette bit his lip to offset the burning sting in his chest.

As soon as the doors opened a strong wind brought hundreds of ice cold raindrops to hit Nico, as the small boy ran from the school. He was drenched in seconds, but didn't really care. His only thoughts that weren't trying to see where he was going were focused solely on Percy. _'My only friend doesn't give a shit about me. Figures...although, he never did seem to care too much about what people thought till this...'_ He finally reached the door to his dorm, opening it and then slamming it shut. Releasing a small portion of his anger as he did.

He looked around the deserted room, the storm making everything darker and only emphasized his mood, and a small broken whimper dropped from his mouth. He didn't feel like eating so he just went straight up stares to his room. He absentmindedly threw off his clothes and slunk under the black skull-print sheets. Nico pulled his pillow to cover his face and wipe away the tears that continued to fall from his eyes. Finally after a long while, he was spent and drifted off into a hollow sleep.

**(A/N) …well…that was depressing…I think…I don't know, the fight scene was kind of…hollow? Oh, well. At least I finally got this up, it's been far too long since I updated. Hopefully I'll get the next one up faster. Oh! And a huge thanks to my beta, who really helped me out and stayed with me on this. And to Audie-chan for existing ;3**

**~Wolf~**


	5. Aftermath

**(A/N) M'kay~ this took longer than I had expected because; I was visiting Audie-chan for the 4th of July, got a boyfriend (And just because I have a boyfriend, doesn't make me a girl; I could very easily be gay) and then went camping with Audie and Angel for a week :3. We creeped on some people and then made friends with some adorable boys (one is now my juvy, pedo buddy XD) ;D. We also put a bunch of water balloons in a sheet and made it look like a dead body (kinda) and left it in the middle of the road XD ...there's something wrong with us...*shrug* oh well, whatever it is; I hope it never leaves ;3 I love ya Audie (and Angel) ;) and watch out for the turtle man.**

**Thanks to ****blackandwhitephotos**** and ****lalala**** for the review and to Lauren for hanging with me through all of this.**

**The rest of you: enjoy.**

**~Special Host~**

The low repetitive humming/vibrating was what finally pulled Nico from unconsciousness. He groaned and lifted his face from his pillow; bright sunlight burned his eyes and made him blink repeatedly. He looked around his room 'till he spotted his cell phone laying on the nightstand, charging. With a low sigh, he grabbed it and stared at the screen. The time shown that he'd slept through his alarm, and the first few classes. There was a little blinking box in the corner of the screen stating that he had twelve missed calls.

He was about to drop the phone and just block out the rest of the world for a few more hours but it vibrated, signaling an incoming call, and he answered on reflex. A whispered curse left his lips before he put the cell to his ear.

"Hello?"

"NICO! You're alive! Daddy thought you were hurt! Why wouldn't you tell me if you were injured! Daddy loves you!"

Nico flinched and held the phone at arm's length to avoid getting deafened from Tamaki's loud voice. Eventually, Kyoya was heard on the other end.

"Tamaki, calm down and hand me the phone."

"But Daddy wants to help Nico-chan." Tamaki whined.

"I'll talk to him, you need to get back to your guest…and stop calling yourself that." Kyoya groaned.

"But I thought you liked it when I did…" The host 'king' sounded hurt.

"Why would you get that idea?"

"Well…last time we were at my house," Tamaki's voice got a weird edge to it, still playful but in a completely different sense, and it sounded like Kyoya's breathing was getting heavier. "and we were-"

"Tamaki!" Kyoya cut him off, but it sounded more of a gravely moan than anything else.

Nico's eyes widened and he felt himself freeze up at the weird panting sounds coming from the phone that hung loosely in his hand. He didn't want to hear any further into whatever relationship the two hosts had but if he spoke up Kyoya probably wouldn't be too happy…

Just as the first year was about to risk the wrath of Kyoya by talking, the older boy started talking to someone else on the other line.

"K-Kaoru, here."

There was a surprised squeak and the sound of what seemed to be the phone hitting the unsuspecting boy.

"Hello?" Kaoru groaned, obviously not pleased with being disrupted.

"Uhhh…Kaoru? Uhh…hey…" Nico stuttered, disturbing images of Tamkai and Kyoya filling his mind and making uncomfortable shivers run up and down his spine.

"Hmm? Nico? Hi."

"Yeah, uhh…hi… What…" He hesitated, not sure he would like the answer. "What was that all about?"

"With Tamaki and Kyoya? Oh, there just…it's…well…the less you know, the better it'll be." There was a nervous laugh. "For both of us."

Nico swallowed and shook his head. "Hmm, anyways…do you know why they called?"

"Mhmm. Yeah, they want you to hurry up and get to school. Well, they probably don't care too much about the school part just as long as you're here for host club."

Nico hummed, thinking over his option to go to school or not.

"Oh, Nico?" Kaoru seemed to hesitate. "Hikaru and I kind of bugged most of the school with cameras…and we saw what happened last night with you and Percy…They don't have audio, so we don't know what he said but…yeah. If ya want, stay home and you can tell Kyoya that I told you to…"

The first year let a bittersweet smile creep onto his face. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Sorry. I gotta go now, Hikaru wants me. Bye."

The line went dead.

"Yeah. Bye." Nico whispered to no one.

He sat there for a while, before finally deciding to get up and head downstairs. He looked out the window and noticed the rain had stopped, but the sun was still blocked by dark grey clouds, he sighed at the gloomy sight and proceeded to the kitchen. The black haired boy glanced around and noticed there wasn't any mess and it was too early for the maids to have come by, meaning that either Percy hadn't eaten, actually cleaned up after himself, or he never came home…

Nico felt his shoulders slump and felt a slight pain in his chest. He quickly shook his head to try to clear the thoughts of the boy that would surely make his want to curl up and block out everything again.

He left the room and started walk aimlessly through the dorm, finding absolutely nothing of interest. The small, black haired boy eventually made his way back upstairs. He began to make his way towards his own room, but stopped when he passed Percy's. Hesitating for a moment in the middle of the hallway, he gave in to temptation and entered Percy's bedroom.

He made his way over and sat down on the edge of the bed. He felt weird being in Percy's bed after their argument. He had slept here before, mostly during storms; he hated storms and Percy seemed to love them so the older boy would be his source of comfort during a bout of bad weather. Sometimes being curled up at Percy's side while the brunette whispered soothing things to him over the loud crashes of thunder was his only hope of ever falling asleep. Last night he had been too tiered and hurt to even notice that it had been storming all night.

He laid down on the mattress and pulled the blue sheets up cover him. Nico grabbed a fistful of the soft cloth and held it to his face, unconsciously enjoying how the smell of Percy seemed to calm him.

**~Wolf~Loves~Yaoi~**

Percy stared up at the foreign ceiling to the room he was occupying. After what he said to Nico, there was no way he could go to their dorm. When his friend had run away, he had stood in the hallway for the longest time; a stray tear falling from his eye.

He eventually made his way to a dorm a few away from his own and knocked on the door.

"Percy?" A shirtless, russet haired boy opened the door after a long moment.

"Hey, Hikaru." Percy had talked to Haruhi a while ago and had picked up the subtle differences between the twins.

"What are you doing out here? It's pouring."

"I...Nico and I are kinda having a fight." His voice cracked and he coughed to cover it up.

"Need a place to stay?" Hikaru's expression softened.

Percy nodded and looked off to the side self-consciously.

"Come in." He stepped aside and motioned for Percy to enter. "You can sleep in my room."

"Thanks." He followed the older twin upstairs to the room he would be staying in.

"No prob."

"Hikaru?" A third voice from down the hallway called. "Who was it?"

"Percy." Hikaru called back. Percy opened his mouth to greet the younger Hitachiin twin but Hikaru covered his mouth with his hand, preventing any sound. The elder sent him a warning glare and continued talking, never once averting his eyes from Percy's. "He left something at host club and just came to get it, he's gone now. I'll be right there, k?"

Percy raised an eyebrow but didn't try to tell Kaoru otherwise.

"M'kay. Please hurry, these handcuffs hurt." Kaoru wined.

"That means they're working." Hikaru smirked at the whimper he got in response.

Percy's eyes widened as realization dawned on him.

The older twin removed his hand from the brunettes' mouth. "As far as Kaoru's concerned, you're not here. Alright?" Percy nodded. "Good. Don't make too much noise I don't want you to cock-block me tonight. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to 'tuck Kaoru in'. We'll talk when I get back." He didn't wait for an answer and strolled out the door to his waiting uke.

A few minutes rolled by and all Percy could hear was muffled voices and then a soft thumping that he assumed was the bed hitting the wall.

'Maybe this wasn't the best idea...sleeping next to Nico might even be less awkward...' He fell back to lie on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. 'It certainly feels better with him cuddling up against me than being here...with Hikaru and Kaoru doing who the hell knows what in the other bedroom, and the rain...rain? I hope Nico's doing alright...I'm always there to comfort him when it's storming...'

He turned on his side and pulled a pillow to his chest, looking at the wall with blank fascination.

Suddenly a loud scream was heard from Kaoru's room. Percy was about to go help but stopped when a second scream came, this one clearly sounding like 'Hikaru!' and ended in more of a moan than fearful. Once again, the brunettes face colored and he resisted the urge to face palm.

"Hika-chan! Close!"

'It's official; this was truly the worst idea I've ever had...second worst next to fighting Nico... Could they be any louder?' Percy groaned and put his hands to his ears, trying to block out the noise. He eventually went into an empty state of consciousness where he couldn't hear the two brothers and his subconscious mind could surface. (Curse you Sherlock Holmes for making me talk all sophisticated-like XD)

'What the hell is wrong with me? What am I even fighting with Nico over? That he could possibly be gay? I don't even dislike gays at all...not many people in this school do either...

Maybe it was because he didn't tell me he hadn't kissed anyone? ...but why would that bother me...? It could be that it was Ethan that did take his first kiss...'

A particularly loud moan echoed into his room and instantly his subconscious mixed it into his thoughts. 'I want Nico to make those noises because of me...'

There was a moment of stillness while the gravity of the thought hit him. Then he slammed his head into the pillow and waited for the oldest Hittachiin twin to return.

Finally, the dorm went silent and Percy lifted his face from the pillow cautiously.

The door opened and Hikaru walked in, a pair of handcuffs by his side, his body covered in sweat and a white substance that Percy didn't want to think to hard about, and...no clothes.

"Hikaru!" The brunette averted his eyes. "Put some clothes on!"

"Hmm?" The older male looked surprised then smiled evilly. "Why~ Aren't you enjoying the view?" He winked and set the pair of handcuffs on his desk.

"No, of course not! Put some clothes on!" Percy sat up on the bed, eyes still refusing to look at the devil host.

"As I thought~ You only have the hots for Nico-chan~"

"What?" The single word was more of a hurt question than denial.

A stillness followed as Hikaru realized he'd hit a soft spot in the others facade. The brother sighed at the pathetically vulnerable face Percy was making and placed a hand on the first years head.

"Hmm?" Percy looked up.

"I believe you owe me the explanation of why you're here." Hikaru grabbed a towel from one of his dresser drawers and started to clean himself.

"Well, Nico and I got into a fight...and I said a lot of stuff I didn't mean. He ran away, I'm assuming to our dorm, and I knew you guys only use one bed room at a time so I thought why not come here. I now see that was a stupid idea..."

Hikaru's mouth twitched into a smile at the last comment. "What did you say to him?"

"I don't want to repeat it... But it was stupid and almost random... I just wanted to hurt someone for some reason, and Nico was the easiest target...don't tell him I said that, he's got too much pride to let anyone see his weakness." Percy's shoulders slumped, rerealizing how much he'd hurt him. "I really was the only one he trusted and I..." He sighed. "Yeah..."

Everything was quiet, with the exception of the noise of Hikaru pulling some boxers on. When he had managed to do so, he sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at Percy.

"What do you think of Nico-chan?" He watched the brunettes' features change as the younger thought the question over.

"Uhhh, like, what do you mean?"

"Why do you feel so bad about fighting with him?"

Percy blinked a few times in confusion. "I...I guess because...I just always want to protect him...and since I'm the one that hurt him it's just worse..."

Hikaru sighed, as if annoyed, and shook his head. "Okay, other than the fact he's adorable, why do you want to protect him so bad?"

The brunette felt something weird rise in his chest when the twin mentioned how 'adorable' Nico was, but pushed it back down and tried to answer the question.

"Well... Because...when someone trusts you, you tend to rise up to it...I don't know...what's with all of these questions anyways?"

"I'm just trying to help you realize something." Hikaru shrugged. "Why did you get so pissed off when Ethan kissed Nico?"

"Because!" Came the immediate response. "That jerk needs to keep away from Nico!" He all but hissed.

The elder male smirked. "And why is that?"

"Because Nico's mine! ...and ...er...uh..." Percy trailed off when he realized what he'd said.

"Finally!" Hikaru stood up and smiled down at the boy. "Took you long enough. Now, I have a feeling you need to think something's through; I'm gunna go snuggle with my uke, and I wish you good luck with yours."

The russet haired boy left the room, flicking the lights off as he did.

Darkness shrouded the room and Percy flopped back down onto the pillow again, groaning when his mind started to hurt with all of the emotion that it was processing from the day.

He took in a deep breath and focused solely on the thought of cuddling Nico close to him. With that playing through his brain, he drifted off.

**(A/N) Well, this had a lot of random yaoi in it…*shrug* anyways… I have a poll up on my profile for something in this story, so if you could go vote on that, that would help me continue writing, cuz it affects how some scenes play out, so I can't really write it till you guys vote…**

**What takes you an hour to read, took a week to write, what takes you seconds to type, gives me joy for a day. So give me a little joy and review ;)**

**~Wolf~**


End file.
